falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
SINTHIA.MSG
{100}{}{You see Sinthia, the seductive sellbaby.} {101}{}{You see a pouty, shapely woman.} {102}{}{Hey, darling, how you doing?} {103}{}{Okay. Bye.} {104}{}{Just fine, but I could be better.} {105}{}{Uhh.} {106}{}{Oh, baby, I understand. You gotta run home to momma. Well, come back here when you need some luvin'!} {107}{}{Yeah, sweets, same to you.} {108}{}{You'll find whatever, or whoever, you're looking for, honey, and that'll make you all better, I'm sure.} {109}{}{Maybe I can help you with that.} {110}{}{Maybe you can. How much to you charge?} {111}{}{I wouldn't let my dog touch you.} {112}{}{Oh, baby, if you got to ask . . . more than you can afford. Maybe next time, sugar. See you around.} {113}{}{Oh, sugar, that's just plain disgusting.} {114}{}{Oh, gawd, please help me.} {115}{}{Please don't let him kill me.} {116}{}{I'm too young to die.} {117}{}{Oh, gawd, I'm too pretty to die.} {118}{}{Thank you for what you did. No one ever took care of me like that before.} {119}{}{I can really take care of you later.} {120}{}{You're welcome.} {121}{}{Unh.} {122}{}{Thanks again.} {123}{}{Is that all you can think about? Geez. Some people.} {124}{}{I mean, my boss didn't even send some of his goons to help. You'd think for all the cash I make for that loser, he would at least live up to his part of the bargain.} {125}{}{Who's your boss?} {126}{}{What bargain?} {127}{}{Gizmo, of course. He runs all the sin in this town. Killian sure as hell wouldn't put up with me or my kind. If it wasn't for the fact that I make Giz a whole hell of a lot of money, I'd have to do other things to him.} {128}{}{And, honey, those thoughts just don't do my stomach a whole lot of good.} {129}{}{What else does Gizmo control?} {130}{}{You should just hang it up and move on with your life.} {131}{}{You're telling me. But what else can I do? It seems like my life has been designed by someone else. Oh, well. A girl has to make a living.} {132}{}{But sugar, this one's for free.} {133}{}{Thanks again, honey. We women gotta stick together.} {134}{}{Just about every bad thing a person could do in this town. He owns the Casino. He runs me and some of the other gals, even some little kids. I hear he is trying to take over the bar.} {135}{}{You stay away from him, okay? Take it from me, he is not the kind of patron he wants to make you think he is. Stay away.} {136}{}{Giz wants to take care of Killian, if you get my meaning.} {137}{}{Why, honey, I take care of men, and they take care of me in return. Gizmo gets 25% and I supposedly get his protection. You saw how well that went, huh?"} {138}{}{What else does Gizmo control?} {139}{}{You feel like paying another visit to Sinthia.} {140}{}{Maybe Sinthia would like some company . . .} {141}{}{You shit! You killed him! Why did you have to kill him? You bastard! I can't believe you killed him. All he wanted was someone to talk to. You don't care about human life, do you?} {142}{}{You shit! You killed him! Why did you have to kill him? You bitch! I can't believe you killed him. All he wanted was someone to talk to. You don't care about human life, do you?} {143}{}{Just get the hell out of my room!} {144}{}{You killed him! I can't believe you killed him. All he wanted was someone to talk to . . .} {145}{}{He ain't dead. He's just gonna have a hurt head when he wakes up.} {146}{}{Hnnn.} {147}{}{Yeah, whatever. Get the hell out of my room!} {148}{}{Oh, sorry. I though he was dead. I though you killed him. He's not such a bad guy, after all. Just a little lonely.} {149}{}{No problem.} {150}{}{You again. What can I help you with this time?} {151}{}{Just stopping by to see how you are doing.} {152}{}{I've got $40, if you got ten minutes.} {153}{}{I need some more info on your boss.} {154}{}{Ah, honey, I don't think so. Imagine how the children would turn out.} {155}{}{Doing fine, thanks to you, sugar.} {156}{}{What do you want to know, but make it short, honey, I'm on the clock.} {157}{}{How many guards does he have?} {158}{}{Where does he stash the money?} {159}{}{Does he have any weaknesses?} {160}{}{Thanks, doll, but I don't need to know anything else.} {161}{}{Hmm. I know about eight, personally, if you get my meaning. I think he has another ten or so.} {162}{}{Money? How would I know? He only takes my money, he doesn't show me his. I would guess that it's in his bedroom, but for all I know, he could keep it where the sun doesn't shine. And for Giz, that's a big place.} {163}{}{Only that he thinks he doesn't have any. Well, that and he's a fat slob, who can't move for a damn. He's got to have his guards help him move around. Even then, they gotta use a little tricycle. Heh heh.} {164}{}{Sugar, you got a date.} {165}{}{Sure, honey, for you.} {166}{}{I'll show you a good time.} {167}{}{Honey, you need some more money. I like you and all, but a girl has to make a living.} {168}{}{I reserve the right to refuse admittance, and honey, you ain't getting nowhere near me!} {169}{}{Sinthia is asleep.} {170}{}{Sinthia is busy.} {171}{}{Sinthia refuses to speak with you.} {172}{}{Sorry, honey, I don't do freaks.} {173}{}{Take your cash, your attitude, and your small prick somewhere else!} {174}{}{Oh, gawd, somebody help me!} {175}{}{You gain } {176}{}{ experience for successfully rescuing Sinthia.} {177}{}{The guards remove the raider while he is unconscious.} de:SINTHIA.MSG en:SINTHIA.MSG ru:SINTHIA.MSG uk:SINTHIA.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok